unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Carnivoreplant/ANOTHER STORY
After the events of the previous story the Peggle Masters were flying home in their jet but then the eagle got caught in the engine and the plane stopped. "Uh oh" said Bjorn before the plane went hurtling towards the ground! Then there was a helocopter that saved them and brought them home. When they got home Bjorn had an anouncment "Each Master will be partnering up with a student at some school thingy to build something cool for the SCIENCE FAIR" everyone groaned. Everyone gave him the face. "Oh come on, if your additued is that bad about it i'll have WINDY take over" Bjorn said. But were was Windy? Windy was walking through the streets of japan, hoping to find the person she was looking for. He looked up at a massive tower, that read "TT Power Tower" she pressed a button on a walky talkie thingy and a voice said "Who are you here to see" "The shiba inu" she said. The gates swung open and she walked in. The doors of the tower opened and a voice said " He's on floor 56, room 56. She walked into the evelator and walked in. The elevator stopped and the lights went out. Windy heard small bangs, as if someone was climbing up the elevator shaft. after the while the doors were forced open by a creature with lots of tentecals and a mouth full of teeth, with red eyes on its head. "I know its you, Tristin" Windy sighed. "Oh, okay" said the Triffid, as it climbed into the elevator shaft. The elevator sprang to life and Tristin started wondering. "Why are you here?" he asked. "Everyone has been looking for you, and they sent me to find you". "I'd rather not tell you now" Windy told him. And the doors of the elevator opened with a ding. Windy walked to the room across the hall. She opened the doors. In the room sat a small dog sitting on a couch. The dog was a shiba inu. "Hello mr. Doge" Windy said. The dog stared at her for a bit before responding "Ah, Windy, I've been expecting you" The dog said as he jumped of the couch and walked towards Windy and Tristin. "Windy, do you have the bolt?" He asked, and Windy showed him a tube and then there was an explosition. An evil laugh ringed through the building and a figure grabbed the tube off the floor of the flaming building and jumped out the window. Back at the Peggle Institute, buses were lining up and Luna was freaking out. She had no good ideas whatsoever. Bjorn said the partners and Luna got partnered with a kid named Joe. Joe had lots of good ideas. "Cheeseball machinegun, Explosive Lightbulbs, Robot Pig, Cheese, Robot Pig, Breakfast launcher, Time Machine or Robot Pig." He suggested. "Ok..." said Luna "We need to build 2 things and I suggest the Robot Pig and Breakfast Launcher" They started off on the robot pig and Gnorman and his partner, Steve helped them Because he was "too dangerous". Soon The Robot Pig was done, they turned it on. "SKREEEEE!!!!" It yelled and rushed at Gnorman, sinking its cold robot teeth into his cold robot arm. "AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!" He yelled and took out a handgun and started shooting it until it started sparking and slumped to the floor, dead. The man in the mask was armed. Not with a gun, but a sword. Doge got up to stop him, but the man swung the sword and peirced his flesh. "NO" screamed Tristin. The man swung the sword, and cut Tristin in two. Tristin was still alive though, and bit the man. He reacted by slicing Tristin through the brain, killing him. Windy and Doge escaped, but Tristin wasn't as lucky. He would have reformed if he hadn't burned. They were two days in when Luna and Joe had finally made a tame robot pig, and Gnorman was out shopping for new armor. "Okay, now for the Breakfast launcher" said Luna. "Nope." said Kirk "Me and Timothy are building a water balloon launcher". Then Joe had an idea "Breakfast ROBOT!". Windy needed to find the man, but she needed some serious help. "Hi" said someone. It was a large cobra. "You look scared" She said. "I was up and that building" Windy told her "One of my friends died". "I am so sorry" said the cobra. "I need to catch the man behind this, but he need some more help." Windy and Cobra arived at the fair to a shocking sight. The fair was destroyed, people were running and screaming and a giant robot was running around throwing breakfast at people. Giant roots were trying to hold the robot in place, It was Tristin. All the Peggle masters were fighting against it. "B.R.E.A.K.F.A.S.T" said the robot. "OH NO" said Cobra. Somehow, Tristin had survived. Gnorman ran at the menace, but it sprayed coffee on him. His armor began to melt and but he escaped in time. Bjorn stabbed the robot with his horn, but it smothered him with an omlet. All of the kids ran to the bus, but joe, who hid behind the building, Jeff ran forward and wrestled the robot to the ground but hit suddenly shot him with a pankcake, which shot him straight over the mountains. It clobbed all the peggle masters and killed multiple people, but Windy suddenly summoned a swarm of fairys to go in and eat all the breakfast. They came in through a hole in the robot from Bjorn, and devoured all the food inside of it. Next they had to go to its head and destory it, but they were too heavey to fly after eating all the breakfast. "GREAT! A whole swarm of fairys, WASTED" yelled Windy. The pig ran at the beast and chomped onto its chest. The beast screamed and clawed at the robot pig, but then the pig started self destruct. BOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There was a massive explosition and both robots were gone. All of the survivers cheered and Joe ran to the Masters. "What now?" He asked. Suddenly, Windy yelled. "Guys wait! There is a man who just stole the Bolt of Power". Everyone gasped!. "That is a dangerous weapon" said Bjorn "I have a tracking device that will track it...for saftey". They tracked it to an old aquriam that had been sold to a man after it closed. The Masters came in, plus Joe and Cobra. Tristin explained that the Tristin that died was a clone. They passed huge tanks filled with venomus, electric, and dangerous fish. They entered a room with serveral large tanks that were dark, so nobody saw what was in them, but it was ovious that something big was in them. In the middle was a tube. "Its the Bolt!" Yelled Joe as he ran to grab it. Then, five gunshots rang out. Joe gasped, and fell to the floor. He had been shot to death. A man with a purple mask and cape with a saber jumped down. "Hello, My name is Wayne Kingsley. You shouldn't have come here." Bjorn lunged at him and slashed at him with his horn. He stumped backwards and into the tank. A horrifying fish with glowing eyes and sharp teeth bit down on his leg. It chewed on him, and tore him apart as he screamed in agony. The tank turned red with blood so quickly, they couldn't see when he finally died. They grabbed the bolt and ran as fast as they could. When they got home, they vowed never to do anything stupid again. Category:Blog posts Category:Poems Category:Awesome People Category:Kewl stuff